


「Mi Cerdito. . . Mi Alfa」🐷 – Yuuvic/Yuuvik (Long Fic)

by AsteryFiore



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alpha Victor Nikiforov, Angst, Anxious Katsuki Yuuri, AsteryFiore, Comedia Ligera, Dannu, Drama, Eros Katsuki Yuuri, M/M, MCMA, Malos entendidos, Omegaverse, Other, Secretos, Temas sensibles, Yuuri Alfa, Yuuri Perro Eros, Yuuvic, aunque no lo parezca si es un Yuuvic solo que la autora es cabrona, final esperanzador, no es un Yuuvic Fluff, sharayanime, yuuvik - Freeform, 「Mi Cerdito. . . Mi Alfa」- Yuuvic/Yuuvik (Long Fic)
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-01
Updated: 2020-05-03
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:34:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23954674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AsteryFiore/pseuds/AsteryFiore
Summary: 「sabes que es tú pareja destinada, cuando cambia la moda y los flashes de las cámaras por un buen café y un tierno querer…」–Donde Yuuri es un amable y prestigioso dueño de la mejor cafetería de la ciudad y Víctor es un reconocido Modelo diseñador de modas internacional.-Estilo: AU-Cotidiano Omegaverse-Categoria: Fanfic /Longfic-Paring Principal: Yuuvic (Yuuri Chubby Alfa al inicio, luego veremos su lado Eros. x Victor Omega )-Historia relativamente corta pero en lo posible “argumentada” para no dejar vacíos y aunque no lo demuestre por sus ligeros toques de comedia, se manejarán contrastes fuertes y temáticas sensibles.-Habrán algunos OC’s-Inicio de publicación: 2017Los personajes de YOI no me pertenecen, lo de nosotras es la imaginación y la escritura desarrollada…. Los personajes les pertenecen al Estudio de animación MAPPA y sus creadoras Kubo y Sayo.Autora y directora: AsteryFiore (Dannu)Beta Reader-Co-directora y artista de la portada: Sharay A.-ENG @Sharayanime.
Relationships: Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov, Phichit Chulanont/Katsuki Yuuri, Yuuri Katsuki & Varios
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> ♧[Aclaraciones]♧
> 
> Disclaimer y/o Aclaraciones, hechas por la Beta Leader Reader 
> 
> Hola! Soy la Shary ( @sharayanime en AlianzaYOI y en otras redes sociales) invadiendo el “watta” ajeno de la autora-chan, vengo a despejar dudas en algunas cosas de este fic del cual YO ESTOY A CARGO DE SU BETEO Y RE-ARMADA :
> 
> —El siguiente Fanfic es un AU el cual tiene de Paring el Yuuvic (es decir Yuuri siendo activo y Víctor pasivo ) A su vez este AU es OMEGAVERSE (omegavaino como yo le suelo decir xD) y acá tanto los Alfas como Omegas tienen CELO. Aquellos que son destinados pueden sentir su lazo (así no estén marcados) el lazo se termina de materializar cuando el omega se deje marcar (o bueno…según la Danu, así lo dispuso …yo solo beteo) Se publicó por primera vez por allá en el 2017 en grupos de YOI y a la gente le agradó mucho la forma en como Danu la creó pero tenia muchas fallas. Decidimos retomarla para darle su buen final.
> 
> —Volviendo a lo de las parejas, aquí Yuuri al inicio de la historia (es un Alfa Chubby (gordito con lonjas apapachables <3) además de ser dueño de un Cafetería luego veremos su cambio en físico, y Vitya pues ha de ser la DIVAZA Omega DE JUÁREZ sin perder su estatura y como el MODELO TOP QUE ES XDDD ¡Ah sí! también es diseñador de modas -el dolorsh weee- xD  
> El Omegaverse no es de mi preferencia y menos las desfloraciones a Vitya xDjajajaa pero todo sea por amorsh a la Danuu y a la gente del Yuuvic xDDD (¿VERGAJA autora chan, Por qué eres así xD?) y Les recomiendo leer la guia omegaverse que anda por ahi en internet en caso de no tener idea.
> 
> —Como su categoría lo indica es una historia que no dispone de muchos capis, las cosas pasarán un pelin aceleradas pero con argumento y actualmente ¡ya está terminada! capítulo 1 de Intro + X cantidad de capis + el epílogo que se irá subiendo después del respectivo beteo.
> 
> ⚠️ NOTA ADICIONAL y ADVERTENCIA: Ah si, cabe mencionar que la historia aunque no lo parezca por su portada, tendrá contenido sensible, y tocará temas que no son sencillos (lean las etiquetas) NO es el tipico Victuuri Fluuff por lo que se recomienda mucha discreción y trataremos en lo posible ser muy serios cuando las escenas lo ameriten.
> 
> — Los personajes de YOI no le pertenecen a Dannu, lo único de ella es la imaginación y la escritura desarrollada…. los personajes les pertenecen al Estudio de animación MAPPA y sus creadoras Kubo y Sayo. 
> 
> — NOTA: al estar beteada tendrá unos mínimos cambios pero la trama tal cual como la puso Dannu se mantiene (yo soy mera troll en mis escritos… sooo xD) aclarado esto….
> 
> ¡Ahora sí disfruten! (se les ama mucho!)  
> ¡Gracias por apoyarnos con esta historia !

_*********************** _   
_**🐷 Capítulo:** 01 (Intro)_   
_**🐷 Autora:** Astery Fiore (Danu)_   
_**🐷 Beteo y Arreglos finales:** La Danu y Shary_   
_**🐷 Fanarts por:** Sharayanime_   
_************************* _

**_M_ ** _**icro historias de Astery-Fiore & Shary, presentan: ** **“** Mi Cerdo, Mi alfa **”** – **CAP 01** – **🐷**_

_**🐷** _

**V** íctor no lo podía creer, simplemente era un sueño…sí, eso debía ser, sé debió haber muerto por exceso de trabajo o los regaños de Yakov….Es que… ¡Era imposible estar vivo ante esa belleza! Días atrás cierto diseñador de modas había arribado a una de las tantas cafeterías del epicentro de la ciudad nipona por algo rápido para así, evitar la falta de sueño por los trabajos acumulados. Tropezó con alguien por error y sucedió lo predecible… Bandejas, platos y mucho café yacían en el suelo derramados y por supuesto, en él, también _._

—¡Oh por Dios!, ¿Te encuentras bien?

**_Seis Palabras. ._**.

Esas seis palabras que fueron mencionadas con esa calma y paciencia celestial, desvanecieron por completo todo inicio de insultos en el diseñador de modas hacia la procedencia de dicha voz. En el momento que el joven alzó su mirada , sus ojos zafiros se toparon con una bendición del destino.

total, todo desastre corrió por cuenta de aquel gordito bonachón, Víctor seguía ensimismado por su atención y por primera vez en muchos años, lo trataban como un ser humano, sin mucha pleitesía u ostentosidad, eso le agradó. Aunque, sería mentira decir que él no se sintió intrigado, que digo intrigado, atraído enormemente por aquel ser desde ese encuentro “poco convencional” y hasta entonces, solo por mera curiosidad culposa, siempre iba día y noche al mismo lugar a admirarlo…

Como ahora, ya va para quince días en ese plan y allí se encontraba una vez más… Tonteando con su bocota de corazón.  
  
Víctor, observaba minuciosamente en silencio las curvas enormes de aquel maravilloso ser, en su mente picara se imaginó paseando sus manos por cada delicada línea, apretar sus lonjitas que de seguro ocultaba tras esa vestimenta poco “convencional”, pero igual estarían allí, lo aseguraba por su orgullo como diseñador de moda…   
  
Era raro que le agradará una persona de ese tipo, pero en efecto todo en ese muchacho se le hacia adorable. Desde su cortesía, su trato hasta la piel de esa hermosa obra de arte que perlaba por el sudor que producía al estar tan cerca de las cafeteras y atender con rapidez a los comensales.   
  
Y sus labios,… ¡Por Dios! Sus labios eran carnosos y rosados, le pedían a gritos ser besados con ahínco por él. Su lado Omega estaba deseoso de que aquel hombre le poseyera, pasar sus manos por ese negro cabello y dejarse…. ¿marcar?

“Ok cariño, estas grave”

Automáticamente se auto-reprendió en esos instantes por pensar tal escena, debía calmarse… No es que luciera como desesperado… ¿o sí?

Es decir, su lado Omega quedó activo y alerta a todo lo relacionado con esa persona y por ello reaccionaba de esa forma, pero en cierto modo… Eso le agradaba y más o menos tenía una idea del porqué se comportaba así.

Estaba tan ensimismado con sus pensamientos que no se percató en qué horas el dueño de sus más bajos deseos carnales estaba tan cerca de él, tampoco prestó atención cuando le preguntaba sobre su orden, ese simple acercamiento hizo despertar a su Omega al cien por ciento. 

Al cruzar miradas nuevamente pudo reparar mejor sus facciones, sus ojos eran de un color entre chocolate o rojizo oscuro que perforaron su alma y allí, solo allí ya dió con la respuesta.

—Mí Alfa. —Soltó aquel peliplata en voz alta sin darse cuenta e hizo sonrojar al joven que le había preguntado sobre lo que quería.

—¡¿Eh?! ¿Disculpe? _—_ El azabache le miró sonrojado.

—¡Que soy Víctor Nikiforov, y tú eres **mí Alfa**!—Le guiño el ojo mientras extendía su mano en un acto atrevido pero coqueto… Al fin le dio respuesta a la razón de su desespero por muchos días y noches…ese joven era no solo su alfa, sino lo que también llaman “pareja destinada” 

Lastima que su alfa fuera alguien tan recatado y distraído, que literalmente había gritado con espanto ante la declaración del joven de cabellera platinada, echándose hacia atrás y golpeando con tal fuerza su espalda que casi rompe la repisa mientras el otro solo le miraba sorprendido (¿Tal vez confundido?) ante la acción, pero eso no le impediría saber y acercarse más a la persona que le robó su mirada. 

_—_ ¿Estás bien, cariño? _—_ le preguntó el ruso despistado.

 _—_ “¿Esto…esto es una b-b-broma, verdad?” _—_ Pensó el otro desubicado.

_  
📷📷📷📷📷  
Continuará…  
📷📷📷📷📷_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -🐷 N/ de la Shary: Joder xDDD que beteo tan complicao !! AHSKHAGSDKHSAD y los capis que faltan wee -se muere- espero y les haya gustado el desmadre (Dannu, no me mates por modificar algunas cosas xD) ah sí desean saber mas cositas de la autora y sus beteadores los invitamos a la FanPage / El rincón de Danu o Starsdub’s. donde verán cosas de los fics y fanarts de ella 😀 o el proceso que llevó. Este fic es viejo, pero creo que ya es hora de darle su merecido final. No se cada cuanto lo actualice, pues digamos que esto me lo ha delegado a Danu cuando era muy inexperta, y alli le ayudaba complementarle cosas, la idea en si es dedano, yo agradezco el que me dejará participar y meterle mi granito de arena xD
> 
> Este fic se verá sujeto a muchos, cambios y pues en definitiva esto ya pasó a ser un long fic. Asi que parte de MOF, este fic me romperá feo el coco xD (con el drama) Alv !!!! -tira todo- xD quiero pegarle a Danu jajaja
> 
> Por cierto esos dibujos son viejisimos xD mil disculpas por la desproporción de alturas, pero aclaro que Vitya es mas alto que Yuuri, eso si, por el tipo de Au y que es un ruso omega, según Danuu será algo estilizado xD
> 
> ¡¡Nos vemos, niños xD!! ¡Cambio y fuera!


	2. 🐷 Cap 02 🐷

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *******************  
> 🐷 Capítulo: 02   
> 🐷 Autora: Astery Fiore (Danu)  
> 🐷 Beteo y Arreglos finales: La Danu y Shary  
> 🐷 Fanarts por: Sharayanime  
> *********************
> 
> Micro historias de Astery-Fiore & Shary, presentan: "Mi Cerdito, Mi alfa" – CAP 02 – 🐷

**🐷**

**L** os días pasaron rápido convirtiéndose en muchas semanas hasta llegar al cuarto mes, y ante todo pronostico, Víctor había logrado acercarse a su lindo cerdito, su alfa. no le fue fácil más no imposible. A raíz de su insistencia el joven de mirar sereno y pausado no le quedó de otra que dejarle hacer y decir lo que quisiera a dicho omega, después de todo, comprendió era imposible luchar con alguien como Víctor. 

Pasaron más días y estos se convirtieron en al menos seis o ocho meses, él el joven de cabellera negra del cual Víctor estaba perdidamente atraído (ahora totalmente enamorado y convencido de que es su pareja destinada), resultó ser un japonés muy tímido y tierno llamado Yuuri Katsuki, Alfa dedicado al bienestar de los demás, de dulce corazón, amante de los caniches y por supuesto, de la buena comida. ¡De allí a su contextura!

Aunque a Víctor no le importaba mucho, ante sus ojos él japones era una cosita rellena muy "adorable" y eso hacía amarlo cada día más, por otra parte, el joven asiático a pesar de no hablar mucho, se sentía muy cómodo con la presencia del ruso quien poco a poco fue haciéndolo ceder con sus encantos, disparates y modo de ser vivaz, se llegó a acostumbrar tanto a su existencia, y a su aroma delicioso de mangos y duraznos que en su cabeza pensó que tal vez... Debería considerar en tener a "algo totalmente serio" con él y dejarse "amar" como suele decirle "su" Víctor.

Su Omega....

**SU OMEGA....**

"¿Mi... Omega? ..." —Meditó un poco más las palabras pensadas y luego de unos instantes sonrió para sí mismo negando con la cabeza, simplemente no siguió con el tema no quería verse ilusionado ante semejante proposición (aunque ya muy en el fondo estaba cautivado por Víctor y su instinto de Alfa lo sabia), eso sí el tenía un par de cosas claras:

 **Número uno:** Le fascinó ese Omega desde que lo vio por primera vez en su cafetería solo que por timidez no se atrevió a hablar...

 **Número Dos:** Al poco tiempo, correspondió a sus sentimientos.

 **Número Tres** (y lo más importante): Quiere ser "su Alfa"

Mas su inseguridad no lo dejaba afrontar las cosas del todo, ¿A quien en sus cinco sentidos se le ocurre de tomar como su pareja a alguien "sin gracia" como él?

—Víctor es un Omega hermoso y excepcional, no creo que un individuo como yo llene sus expectativas... —Mencionó quedito con mirada nostálgica mientras preparaba un capuchino para él... esa era la realidad para Yuuri, la forma en cómo se dieron las cosas la vio tan irreal que pensó que en algún momento Víctor se aburriría pronto de él y todo volvería a ser como era antes...

Que volvería a estar como siempre ha estado... Solo...

¿O tal vez no? ¡Quién sabe!

Toda cuestión desapareció cuando vio entrar por la puerta al adonis que le daba vuelco a su corazón, le dedicó una mirada dulce y solo bastó aquello para sacarse esas "telarañas insulsas de la cabeza"

o Recordar las palabras de su hermana mayor. . .

◊📷◊📷◊◊📷◊📷◊◊📷◊📷◊◊📷◊

"¡Idiota! ¡Escúchame!, sí esa persona te gusta y tú le gustas...

Sé feliz y que te valga un rábano lo que digan los demás, tienes derecho

a estar con alguien que te quiera"

" Solo Se Vive Una Vez"

◊📷◊📷◊◊📷◊📷◊◊📷◊📷◊◊📷◊

Así que mientras el platinado ruso se desvivía declarándole su amor, el muchacho de ascendencia asiática se limitaba a sonreír tímidamente por esos momentos cálidos que el omega le dedicaba y mientras peleaba con sus sentimientos internamente, tenía que hacerle saber a Víctor lo importante que era para él y que ya no habría marcha atrás.

🐷🐷

**C** ontinuaron así por un par de días más, Yuuri al fin se confesaría una vez que su destinado regresara de sus asuntos laborales, hasta que una ocasión se presentó una entrevista de cierto programa de farándula donde Víctor aparecía para su nueva colección de primavera verano, pero el ruso no contaba que esa invitación arruinaría toda posibilidad de estar con su amor.

Si bien, al inicio esa entrevista iba viento en popa, hubo un momento que todo oscureció, unas imágenes y un vídeo en pantalla mostraban a Víctor besando desesperadamente a un hombre y se dejaba manosear como quisiera.

Víctor estaba avergonzado y enojado en partes iguales, esas imágenes no deberían de existir pero lo que hizo que su furia acrecentara fue otra imagen ahora del japonés, de su alfa... ¡Su Yuuri!

Lo mostraban como si nada, en pleno horario laboral , secándose el sudor y atendiendo con dulces sonrisas la clientela sin su autorización. . . ¡Ah!, ni hablar de la nota que ponían en el encabezado: **_"Nikiforov y su extraño triángulo amoroso"_**

Se le apretó el corazón de solo pensar que Yuuri estaba mirando esas imágenes.

Claro... No podía negar que su ultimo celo lo había pasado con una Ex-pareja, pero ¡Maldición!, los celos hacían estragos en él, especialmente por lo dolorosos que eran, los supresores o juguetes no le servían del todo, eso lo agravaba sus síntomas y solo un alfa podría satisfacerlo (aunque las circunstancias de su encuentro con ese "Ex" no fueron para nada agradables o consensuadas), mucho más por su edad actual...

A medida que pase el tiempo para un omega, el celo se hace más y más complicado como doloroso.

Ahora, si nos regresamos al presente, a Víctor siempre le valió lo que hablaran de él " _hasta que su Yuuri apareció en su vida a pintarla de colores_ ", que se diera ese embrollo en su estado actual y peor aún, que hicieran de ello un escándalo público, provocó que su estómago se revolviera y que por su cabeza solo pasaran estas incógnitas:

_"Yuuri no podía pensar que estaba jugando con él", "si le explicó que todo fue por mí naturaleza, mi celo y que eso ocurrió de forma injusta, mí alfa me entendería... ¿Verdad?"_

Mientras su mente trabajaba a mil o que el locutor del programa hacía denigraciones al referirse a su amor japonés, Víctor se dio cuenta que la había embarrado y hasta el fondo por no decirle muchas cosas de su vida si realmente quería formalizar algo con Yuuri a futuro. Así que importándole poco y nada el programa en vivo, salió disparado en dirección al café donde Yuuri trabajaba. 

🐷🐷🐷

**S** e permitió respirar cuando lo vio de espaldas. A su lado estaban Phitchit, un empleado de Yuuri y la hermana del japonés. Pudo ver como Phitchit tomaba de la mano a su alfa o lo obligaba a caminar, y Víctor quedó en shock o mas bien dolido al ver que ese omega le consolaba en lugar de él.

Él fue dispuesto a conversar con Yuuri y tomar ese lugar, cuando Mary Katsuki lo interceptó con brusquedad. La mujer, Otra omega de buena estirpe estaba enojada, Víctor lo notaba por su olor.

Yuuri era su hermano menor, su cachorro adorado, era normal que reaccionara así tras ver a la persona que había roto las ilusiones de Yuuri.

Ella sabía que ese omega era de ambiente, de mundo, y que era unos años mayor que Yuuri, pero quiso confiar por la forma en la que todos los días tonteaba con su hermano, del como conversaban o de lo bien que le sentó en la vida de Yuuri para irse soltando. No había necesidad que ese par se confesara, para ella era mas que claro que hubo una gran química entre ambos aun si no se dijeran nada.

Yuuri esperaba el momento adecuado para expresarse y ella sabía por boca de Víctor que le esperaría toda la vida de ser necesario...

No obstante, con este asunto del vídeo, de las confusiones o de sentirse inútil en su labor de hermana mayor o como consolarlo, quería hacer añicos a ese omega

 _—_ ¡Lárgate!, ¡no quiero ver tú asquerosa cara! _—_ Había dicho Mari en un tono que aterró al contrario, más este no retrocedió.

—¡Necesito aclarar todo con Yuuri!, ¡esto es un malentendido! _—_ Intentó excusarse a grito pelao cuando fue detenido por Mary, sin embargo no dejaba de mirar al dueño de su corazón—. **¡Yuuri! Por favor escúchame.** — Mari continuó retuviendole mientras el japonés se subía a la moto de su amigo para llevarle a casa.

 _—_ No hay nada que aclarar, Víctor... _—_ Contestó el muchacho antes de arrancar, le miró como suele hacerlo, tan cálida y dulcemente que el ruso quiso llorar—. Después todo tú y yo no tenemos nada, con quién estés... no es mi problema. No te preocupes por ello, estaré bien _._ —Apretó un poco su agarre alrededor de Phitchit al subir a su moto y ambos partieron de allí, dejando solamente a Mary y a Víctor en el lugar.

Finalmente, mientras su hermoso Yuuri se alejaba, Victor Nikiforov lloraba de dolor, Mari se alejó de él dejando que el ruso cayera en el asfalto, ignoró sus lágrimas y sus gritos llamando a Yuuri... 

Su Yuuri... 

_📷📷📷📷📷_  
Continuará...  
📷📷📷📷📷

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 🐷 -N/Autora (Dannu): Arre ! Jajajjajajajjajaja relax aún no hay Vitya desflorado, por ende su trinchera sigue intacta xD
> 
> 🐷-N/ de la Shary: ¡DESGLASIALAA! coñaza de tu maeee !! xDDDDDDDD... no me lo recuerdes weeee !! xDDDDD ...Acá se le ponen las cosas color "Hor-vitya" al ruso... y mientras, yo soy la que sufre porque debo añadirle muchas cosas a la idea que Danu me escribió xDDD (este fic me estresa, el genero del drama no es lo mío xD me gusta mas lo cómico xDDDDD jajaaj te oreo Danu, aunque con el aprendí las vainas del drama sooo xD)
> 
> ¿Les gustó el sketch que hice para el Cap 2 Q__Q???... ME DOLIÓ DIBUJAR ESO EN SU MOMENTO T__T
> 
> ¿Será que hay solución?
> 
> ¡Espérenlo pronto en el próximo capi :3! No olviden visitar al grupo en face "El Rincón de Danu o Starsdubs" para estar atentos a spoilers.
> 
> ¡Nos vemos, Cambio y fuera!


	3. 🐷 Cap 03 🐷

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ⚠️Sha-sha POV's: Hola, les recordamos a los lectores antiguos, que se esta rebeteando la historia y hay ligeros cambios. A lectores nuevos, se les dice que la historia aunque no lo parezca por su portada y narrativa, tocará temas que no son sencillos (lean las etiquetas) y que NO es el tipico Victuuri Fluuff, así no los agarra de sorpresa. ¡Gracias por leernos!
> 
> *******************  
> 🐷 Capítulo: 03  
> 🐷 Autora: Astery Fiore (Danu)  
> 🐷 Beteo y Arreglos finales: La Danu y Shary  
> 🐷 Fanarts por: Sharayanime  
> *********************
> 
> Micro historias de Astery-Fiore & Shary, presentan: "Mi Cerdito, Mi alfa" – CAP 03 – 🐷

🐷

**L** e hubiera encantado decir a Víctor, que su Yuuri no había llegado ni a la esquina y que había descendido de la moto para correr y besarlo como siempre deseo, Yuuri le haría jurar que no volvería a estar con otro alfa porque él era suyo y Víctor le hubiera respondido que no podía mirar a nadie más que a su príncipe, que no le dejara.  
  
Pero no fue así, Yuuri fue cruel. . .

「 _Al final de cuentas, ninguno de los dos no tenemos nada_ 」

_ **"NADA"** _

¡Nada!, Es como sí todo sus intentos de atraer y enamorar a Yuuri no hubieran servido ni en un millón de años, le dolía el corazón al sentir rechazo tajante de su alfa, por que Víctor estaba seguro que Yuuri Katsuki era su alfa.  
  


Haría que el japonés le hablará mañana, haría que le entendiera y que ambos debían estar juntos porque así era su destino, y mientras se batía por su rechazo, dejaría que las cosas fluyeran, necesitaba sacar todo el sufrimiento o el _shock_ del día de hoy, dejaría que el dolor le consumiera y lloraría hasta que volviera a salir solo . . . 

Luego volvería al ataque como la persona glamurosa que era y que él mismo se auto prometió.

🐷🐷

**L** as horas como la noche pasaron rápidamente y como era de costumbre se dispuso a enfrentar lo que la vida le aconteciera, aunque grande fue su sorpresa, ese día flashes, comentarios, opiniones, entre otras cosas pasaron por sus ojos, el trajín laboral lo había cansado dando entrevistas y hablando con abogados para solucionar el tema de sus imágenes filtradas, él solo quería que eso acabara para al fin poder llegar al único lugar donde podía hablar con el hombre que le robaba sus suspiros.

Logró zafarse de todo y automáticamente se dirigió a la cafetería, al entrar a dicho local donde trabajaba su alfa fue recibido como siempre por Mari y Pichit, no perdió tiempo y buscó a Yuuri como si fuese un radar, tratando de ver sí estaba por algún lado, pero nada.

Esperó que estuviera en la cocina pero fue Pichit quien que le dijo que Yuuri, se hallaba indispuesto y no iría en unos días a trabajar, 

_"¿Será que sufría como yo, todo esto?"_

Pensó intrigado e incluso se atrevió con prudencia a preguntarle, pero Pichit le soltó sin anestesia que la razón no tenía nada que ver con él, eso lo dejó fuera de base.

—El celo de Yuuri está por empezar, y anda preparando sus cosas. —Luego de eso le dejó solo.

Sí no mal recordaba, Yuuri compartía piso con ese omega moreno en el lugar donde se hospedaba, su corazón se detuvo al pensar en la idea de Yuuri compartiendo nido con alguien que no sea él, poseyendo a otro que no fuera él.

Un gemido lastimero escapó de su garganta al darse cuenta que no podía reclamar nada de nada, puesto que aun las palabras de Yuuri pesaban oscuramente en su ser. . .

「 ** _No tenemos nada_** 」

_"El tiene razón..."_

Un mal sabor de boca se quedó grabado en él mientras recordaba la sonrisa de Yuuri, quiere creer que es falsa y que de verdad estaba destrozado. Mientras se acercaba al mostrador para pagar su cuenta, miró de reojo a Mari que atendía a la mujer que se encontraba a su lado.

Era algo vieja, de vestimenta llamativa y vulgar para una persona de su edad y le entregaban un latte. Víctor la recuerda vagamente... Esa mujer suele ir de vez en cuando para que Yuuri la atienda.

 _—_ Quiero un caramelo. _—_ Dijo la dama a Mari en particular—.Para llevar. 

La hermana de Katsuki, recibió el dinero pero junto a una tarjeta que Víctor en su disimulo chismoso pudo notar. . . 

—Dale mis saludos al dueño.  
  
A Mary no le sorprendía mucho de ver que tenga un pene dibujado a un costado con una linda caligrafía japonesa, siempre era lo mismo cuando se enteraban que aquel gordito era el propietario o que a ella la confundieran por una simple empleada.

Víctor logró percatarse de las actitudes libertinas de la clienta (Tal vez es de aquellas que le fascina la vida alegre) y al juzgar por la condición, de pronto quiera dar sus servicios. 

El platinado apenado hasta las orejas se largaba del lugar lentamente. . .

_"¿Mari no sería capaz de llevarle ese tipo de servicios a su Yuuri en ese estado? ¿O si?"_

Víctor ante tal ocurrencia negó frenéticamente moviendo su cabeza, siguió caminando, el volvería nuevamente porque Yuuri era su alfa y él su omega.

Por otra parte, Mari aprovechó para romper lo entregado cuando vio a la mujer entrada ya en años irse del local. . . ni en sus más alocados sueños su hermano será capaz de hacerlo con alguien de ese modo.

🐷🐷🐷

**C** ierto japonés estaba usando todo su autocontrol para no perder la cabeza, maldijo todo lo que había en el mundo mientras su calor le nublaba la vista, necesitaba a un omega, lo necesitaba rápido y no cualquier persona...

Porque aun si no estuviese marcado, hay un lazo que los une, uno bastante fuerte, eso solo se da entre parejas destinadas y él lo sabe, hablamos de _**SU OMEGA.**_

Miró su celular buscando un contacto en particular. . . ¡A Víctor! 

Una llamada y el joven de cabellos de plata llegaría a su hogar, y donde hiciera tal acto, borraría cualquier rastro del otro que había estado con él.

Pero al recordar eso, tanto como su instinto de alfa y su persona se calmaron, rememoro el día en que había notado el cambio de olor en Víctor o como él en silencio debía tragar sus palabras por ello. ¡Claro! Nikiforov era un omega libre. . . 

Él no tenía derecho o tal autoridad para reclamar un asunto tan personal como sus celos, pero en cierto modo le lastima que el hombre que le profesaba amor no aguanto por él, esa persona que supuestamente le amaba con locura, cedió a sus instintos antes que a su sentimientos.

Total, nada podría hacer. Sentado en su cama se masajeó el rostro, era estúpido pensar que Víctor le esperaría tanto tiempo, más aun sintiéndose feo, sin gracia... 

**Tan Gordo...** y cobarde por no expresarse o de tener miles de inseguridades para tomar una simple iniciativa.

Eso último lo dejaba contra el piso...

Era imposible que una persona como Nikiforov el cual gozaba de una figura envidiable y de una vida activamente social que estuviese con un intento de alfa el cual parecía más a un costal de papas o "tazón de cerdo" encerrado en si mismo.

En medio de lágrimas y su frustración, miró su celular con tristeza y llamó a la única persona que le ayudaría esa vez con su problema.

—¡Hola, Yuuri!—La joven al otro lado de la línea se veía feliz del llamado—. ¿A que debo esta pleitesía de tu parte?

 _—_ ¿Te acuerdas de la propuesta que me hiciste en tu última fiesta? — El japonés oyó un leve "si" — ¿Te aparece si lo intentamos?

— ¿Estas seguro, Yuu?

— Lo... Lo estoy y no como algo casual sino. . . _Como algo más. . ._

Yuuri tomó una decisión, seguiría su camino sin Víctor. . . aunque le costara.

_📷📷📷📷📷_  
Continuara..  
📷📷📷📷📷

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 🐷-N/Autora (Dannu): Fin (?)...nahhhh mentiras ....Ahora si se prendió todo, nuestro Yuuri en este fic es amable, pero tiene sus guardados y no es santo... (Shary ¿Cómo se llamaba la niña del conservatorio que hizo la música de Yuuri?)
> 
> 🐷-N/ de la Shary: D: otseaaaaaa ¿khe? !!!! ¡Yuuri quien te conoce carajo! mi Yuuri de MOF es niño precioso delante de tu Yuuri, (bueno, considerando que el Yuuri Alfis de Danu es mayor que mi Yuuri MOF, si lo veo lógico su actuar aventajao xD) xDDDDD o_o y debo betear el otro capi pa' saber que sigue porque ya se me olvido como iba la a vaina xDDD
> 
> ¿Les gustó el sketch que hice para el cap 3? Q__Q ...ya no quiero dibujar clorazos con mis bebus TOT (odio a la danuu)
> 
> Nos vemos !!


	4. 🐷 Cap 04 🐷

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> -Shary's POV's: Lo que me hace dibujar la danu, esos Yuuris chubby y Eros !! omg !! bueno...ahora si, los dejo con el capítulo del Dramamon! (esta imagen concuerda más para el cap 4 que con el 5 xD) 
> 
> *******************  
> 🐷 Capítulo: 04  
> 🐷 Autora: Astery Fiore (Danu)  
> 🐷 Beteo y Arreglos finales: La Danu y Shary  
> 🐷 Fanarts por: Sharayanime  
> *********************
> 
> Micro historias de Astery-Fiore & Shary, presentan: "Mi Cerdito, Mi alfa" – CAP 04 – 🐷

🐷

**V** íctor fue a la cafetería la semana completa desde la apertura hasta el horario de cierre, esperando que en algún momento su alfa hiciera acto de presencia como siempre lo ha hecho pero las horas se transformaron en días y así la semana pasó volando.

Conclusión, en todas esas ocasiones en la que asistió al lugar jamás se vio rastro de aquel hombre, dueño sus pensamientos, sentimientos y por su puesto de su corazón. A raíz de eso, se tomó en ese periodo de tiempo un merecido descanso, el acoso de la prensa había afectado su vida laboral y su representante, Yakov Felstman, no quería ver su "cara de perro muerto" así que optó por hacerle caso y tomarse muy literal lo dicho por el anciano mayor.

En medio de su receso, pensó el ruso que Yuuri aparcería en cualquier momento... Pero no fue así, presentía que algo malo había pasado, su omega interno se lo decía llorando por una tragedia a trazar...

 **Y** a el lunes por la mañana hizo la misma rutina que ha estado haciendo en estos días (ir a esperar a Yuuri en la cafetería para así hablar con el y arreglar al menos parte de lo ocurrido) al llegar al lugar y casi sin ánimos pidió lo de siempre.

Mari le había servido de mala forma su café, casi derramando el contenido en su cara, y Víctor no iba callar...

¡NO!

¡Esta vez no!, así que sacó a relucir su característico sarcasmo sofosticado. 

_—_ Vaya forma tan "delicada" para atender a los clientes, querida. —Observaba sus uñas como la cosa más interesante del mundo mientras tomaba su café con indiferencia y siguió—. Para ser una omega eres bastante "tosca", ¿sabías?

En ese momento Mari apretó con fuerza la bandeja, se podía ver su desagrado total a lo que respondió rápidamente lo dicho por Nikiforov.

 _—_ Yo atiendo como se me dé la regalada gana, ¿Quieres morir verdad cari-bonito? 

Se podían ver las chispas de furia en cada palabra y gesto en Mari, en cambio Víctor seguía regio en su postura cual divo de alta alcurnia. Él iba a responder el reclamo a la Señorita Katsuki cuando un sonido los sacó a ambos de su trance.

Sfx: _"¡DING DONG!"_

 **L** a campana anunciaba la entrada de dos clientes y alertó al diseñador ruso. Su corazón se detuvo al sentir un olor fuerte y muy bien conocido que no pasó desapercibido para muchos (o al menos aquellos que tuvieran su condición de alfas y/u omegas) era el olor a sexo...

Pecado original de todo mortal en la tierra.

Llevándose una mano a su boca y casi reprimiendo una arcada, sintió ganas de llorar allí mismo por lo que estaba ocurriendo ante sus ojos. 

Su alfa, su Yuuri, su amor de la vida había entrado al local con una sonriente joven que estaba sujetándose a su brazo...

Por su tez canela y facciones asiáticas podría deducirse que era tailandesa y el plus de su cabello largo oscuro y ojos avellana le daba el título de "reina" 

Yuuri junto a la joven caminaban a paso lento, mantenían una conversa jovial y al acelerar la marcha casi se tambaleaba, Vitya vio pasar todo en cámara lenta, pero sin dudas lo que provocaron sus lágrimas visibles y silenciosas era ese olor, el olor que la joven expelía por cada poro de su piel mezclado con el aroma inconfundible del dueño del local.

" _Yuuri... ha estado con aquella mujer"_

Pensó al fin en sus adentros el platinado ya destrozado. Por parte Mari seguía en shock, ella no podía creer que su hermanito haya realizado tal cosa, sabía que no estaba feliz con lo ocurrido con Víctor, pero venga de allí a acostarse con alguien por simple arranque, eso era peor. . .

Para complicar el asunto, Mari sabía que esa chica (la cual ya conocía) solo lo buscaba por simple interés economico, ¡Aaaaah claaaaaro! 

Ser dueño de uno de los mejores sitios pagados en la ciudad hacen ver hasta el menos agraciado y gordo en "alguien excepcional", y aún así no le importó estar con ella, ya al rato le regañaría, sin embargo al girar su mirar hacia el ruso con quien discutía hace uno instantes, le hizo tal vez. . .¿Condolerse de él? 

Es decir, jamás lo iba admitir en voz alta, pero Víctor era la primera persona que realmente le agradaba para su pequeño, que el chico cometió un error de no decir muchas cosas o de hacer aquello, no era lo ideal pero, aunque fuera sin querer, siendo ella omega logró comprender lo difícil de su condición.

Además que el ruso y su hermano "No eran algo concreto" cuando pasó el escándalo, pero Marí siempre había sido impulsiva y sobre protectora, se dejó llevar por su momento de ira y fue poco racional. 

A pesar de todos los desplantes diarios que la hermana mayor de los Katsuki contra el omega ruso, él seguía firme, aguantando todo el veneno de ella hacia él, dispuesto a aclarar cualquier cosa, todo por su amado cerdito, su Yuuri, y eso para ella era algo digno en su punto de vista.

Y ahora su tonto hermano la sacó de home-run con esa acción tan... tan... ¡Tan egoísta, inconcebible, sin fundamento! Definitivamente tenía ganas de tomar cualquier cosa y lanzarla a donde estaba el estúpido de Yuuri.

Cuando la pareja pasó cerca del ruso, el japonés le miró gélida y brevemente, pero le ignoró, guiando a la dama a una mesa apartada y pidió algo liviano para comer y un café para ambos.

Mmm. . . es curioso cómo alguien como Yuuri podía hacerle llorar todo lo que en una vida no había llorado. . . Sin soportar más el circo, Víctor tomó sus cosas y se fue de la cafetería, Yuuri observó la escena y cuando fue a topar su vista con Marí, está le miró con desaprobación, el otro simplemente volteo a donde su acompañante.

Por otra parte, Nikiforov seguía corriendo, corrió hasta donde sus piernas pudieran soportarlo, corrió lo más lejos posible de aquel lugar. 

Al llegar a una zona verde algo alejada de la muchedumbre, se permitió descargar todo lo que tenía guardado en medio de llantos y lamentos teniendo como compañera la luna, el cielo y las estrellas.

_📷📷📷📷📷_  
Continuará...  
📷📷📷📷📷

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 🐷-N/ de la Shary: acá les traje un capi "largo" creo...(?) El capitulo que Dani había escrito originalmente tenía 200 o 250 palabras como máximo y en el caso mío al momento de betearlo y rearmarlo, la inspiración me atacó y llegue a las 1357 palabras AHRRE!! D: 
> 
> Ok...en este punto...nuestro Yuuri comienza aplicar la ley del hielo !! -Odio su lado cruel y no me gusta el Yuuri chanchis de DannuQ__Q-
> 
> Nota de la jefa: ¡¡A MI SI ME GUSTA !!! XD ¡Jódete Shasha! 
> 
> 🐷-N/ de la Shary, Again: ¬__¬ ... 
> 
> En fin continuando con esto, ya vimos que Mary no es del todo mala con Vitya, y que no aprueba lo que hizo Yuuri en sus apresuramientos.
> 
> Cambiamos el dibujin !! ¿les gusto la imagen para el cap 4 :D...? no se hagan yo sé que sí xD
> 
> Nos vemos en el próximo capi, no olviden ir al grupo de la Autorachan :D "El rincon de Danu" y La fanpage de su servilleta (La beta shasha, donde suelo hacer dibujos y fics tambienxD) la encuentran como "Starsdub's"
> 
> ¡NOS VEMOS! ¡CAMBIO Y FUERA!


End file.
